


The Drive Home

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Driving, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	The Drive Home

I drive to pick you up from a long day and we head down the road.  
You lean over "I have a promise to keep" you whisper. Before I have chance to question you teach down the front of my trousers and grab my knob, my leg twitches.  
I continue down the country roads and you begin to tug on my foreskin getting faster and harder the further down the road we get. I see a turn off for a wildlife walk, "that will do" I say to you.  
I pull up at the far side of the car park up against the trees  
The car park is deserted and we climb onto the back seat I push your knees apart to reveal your tights and panties. I rip open your tights and move your panties out of the way and start eating you out I push you up against the side of the inside of the car and slide four fingers inside your pussy. I massage your clit and finger you roughly as I pull your hair and kiss your lips. You throw me backwards and drop my trousers  
You go straight to deep throating me and you gag. You keep going and you get me close to cumming  
I force your head down and coat your tonsils thick with my cum.  
We get back into the front and continue driving home.


End file.
